1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly, to a lamp for providing scene light.
2. Background
With regard to illuminating lamps, some of illuminating lamps not only provides illumination function, but also provides decoration or scene light function. Generally, an illuminating lamp performs scene light function by changing light emitting color or changing light emitting intensity. However, users want more than the above-mentioned scene light experiences. For this reason, it becomes an issue requiring an immediate action as to how to make the scene light more variable for providing the users more pleasant and high quality scene light experiences.
Taiwan Patent No. M432456 discloses a plurality of electrical bricks assembled on a conductive substrate, for providing electrical power to the LED element. Taiwan Patent No. M394412 discloses a plurality of lamp units stacked together by magnetic attraction generated between magnetic components. Taiwan Patent No. M407351 discloses a lamp adapted to turn on the LED element by operation of a permanent magnet. Taiwan Patent No. M474882 discloses a lamp includes a plurality of lamp units connected sequentially for emitting lights by turning on one of the lamp units. Taiwan Patent No. M399368 discloses a plurality of LED units disposed on a back side of a display to provide scene light. The conventional skill art discloses a method for providing the scene effect by the lamp though executing the application in mobile phone connected wirelessly to the lamp.